Poor Child
by AliceAD
Summary: During a rainy night Alice decides to go out and retrieve her grandmother's vase. When she passes the inn she meets none other than Stayne who leaves her with child. Stayne/Alice.
1. Prologue

**Fandom: **Alice in Wonderland 2010  
**Rating:** R ( M )  
**Warning:** Explicit content, do not read when under 18.  
**Pairing: **Alice / Stayne  
**Genre:** General/Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Au: I know I'm also writing 'A Matter Of Smallness' and I have more stories in queue... but this fic happened spontaneous and I felt like uploading it. I started writing this idea a few days ago and I really couldn't wait any longer to share this with you. It's quite angsty. You can expect a Dark Tarrant to join in on the story later on. I hope this idea will work out the way I've had it in mind. Next chapter will be StaynexAlice smut/lemon so I already warn you. Enjoy! { And if you like it review :P }_

* * *

**Poor Child**

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Be careful, sweetheart."

Helen Kingsleigh stood at the door and looked at her daughter who was slipping on another boot. Outside the weather was dreary and rain kept falling out of the sky. But Alice was determined to visit her grandmother.

"If I go and get that vase today we can have it cleaned and wrapped up tightly in ribbons for tomorrow." She said proudly and fastened a clip in her hair. She looked at herself admiringly in the mirror.

Her mother kept silent and watched full of worry. "Make sure you'll be back before ten o'clock." Alice nodded her head and smiled.

"I'll tell grandma not to claim me for too long."

She darted around and swiftly placed a kiss on her mother's cheek. "Oh my, It is raining cats and dogs out there." Alice held up her hand towards the sky as if it would shield her.

"You can wait till tomorrow." Her mother tried but Alice shook her head and smiled brightly.

"No, it's okay. I could do with a little walk. And I don't mind being wet. Let's pretend that the sun is shining."

Helen could feel her heart clench inside her chest. Somehow she didn't like the feeling that had crept onto her back and was now leering at her daughter. She grasped at the mental imagery of a beast that clawed at her little girl. But nothing met her hand. It was just a bad feeling, nothing more.

Helen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "All right." She had to let the feeling slip away from her. After all, Alice wasn't a small girl anymore but she was now a young adult. She could have been married.

Instead she would sail the world. Something Helen had liked to do herself but couldn't. She closed her eyes and thought of how Charles had been her saviour. He had introduced her to new worlds, he had given her wealth and a family. She opened her eyes again just in time to see her blonde daughter dart out of the house. Her hand reached out but the girl had disappeared already.

"Alice!" Mrs Kingsleigh yelled in vain. "Be careful!"

Some of the maids casted an annoyed glance at her before they continued with their chores. Helen brought a fist up to her mouth and looked around her own hallway. With comforting thoughts that didn't calm her nerves she went into the living room again.

It would be far past midnight that dear Alice would return.

-

* * *

-

Iracebeth held out her jug and gurgled the beer inside her mouth.

Her company laughed loudly and imitated the ritual with great jest. The inn in which they were halting from their journey proved to be filled with jolly people who liked a joke and a good pint. Only Stayne seemed slightly irritated but the ex-queen didn't notice this. She was far too busy and already tipsy to notice anything apart from when her glass was empty.

"Fill it! More!" She shouted to the waiter who immediately obliged. Although they had been sent to the outlands they hadn't left empty handed. Iracebeth had brought with her enough money to spend the rest of their lives in luxury.

'It is a shame,' Ilosovic thought frequently, 'that I'm stuck with her. Otherwise I could have lived the life of a king.'

He had hoped that the hell he'd been living in would have come to an end as soon as the White Queen had seized the throne. But how wrong had he been. He was left with absolutely nothing but the things he dreaded the most. The Red Queen, her love for him, her hatred for his attempted betrayal and the knowledge that he had lost his chance on a happy future as he had so often planned it. Knighthood, Kingship, Um, Family, Heir.

He cracked his own knuckles loudly in frustration.

One, he had no king or queen to work for and who could provide him with a high status. Two, he had no options to become a king in this world. Three, Um had turned out to be Alice, she had shrunk and she had allowed him to be sent to the Outlands.

Somehow he wondered if the red-haired chap had more to do with it.

The idea of the girl in the arms of the hatter made him feel nauseous. How he despised that mad man.

Four, if he hadn't a lover he could not possibly have a wife. And without a wife he wouldn't have children.

'Um.'

He shook his head, his brilliant black manes dangling around his face.

'Alice.' He growled at the feeling of arousal that stirred his inner beast. Why was she always occupying his mind?

Five, a heir was a child he would have with his wife. But he had nothing to leave behind for his child. Yes, he could leave Iracebeth's money but he had to kill her first. He rubbed his own chin as he was lost in thought.

The only reason he hadn't killed her was that she unintentionally seemed to lead them to the core of his obsession. The White Queen had said so upon their leave.

He only wondered what his obsession actually would turn out to be.


	2. Chapter 1

**Fandom: **Alice in Wonderland 2010  
**Rating:** R ( M )  
**Warning:** Explicit content, do not read when under 18.  
**Pairing: **Alice / Stayne  
**Genre:** General/Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_AU: Okay, a fair warning now. The following chapter contains lemony goodness. You'll all be warned :P_

**

* * *

**

**Poor Child**

* * *

**I****:**

Annoyed by the sound inside the bar Stayne, the ex-Red Knave, left the inn to get some fresh air.

He stood aside of the building and looked up to see if there was any sign of stars in the sky but the city was too damp and crowded so that only faint traces of smog lingered in the air.

In the distance he could hear light footsteps heading his way and he let his eye settle upon the far frame that was approaching him. The girl didn't seem to notice him yet as she had her head hung and appeared to be looking at the ground in front of her.

'Foolish girl.' Stayne thought to himself. 'To walk out at night like this on her own, it's much too dangerous.'

He had often seen it happen how by evening fall girls would be grabbed by boys and, occasionally, how boys would be grabbed by girls. Iracebeth especially liked to chase tall men during midnight. Which meant Ilosovic wouldn't get any sleep as he had to stay close to her.

'Thank goodness we do not need to be in the same room all of the time.' He thought amused at the ironical hint of his own words. The girl had neared and was now only a stretch away when the light of a lamp shone upon her features. Ilosovic felt his breath catch in his throat and his good eye turned wide.

"Alice?"

The young girl looked up, startled, at the rough voice that had just mentioned her name. She was carrying her grandmother's vase and had ignored her mother's comment to be back before ten. To be more precise, it had been so cozy that she had forgotten about the time until it was already way too late.

She was always too late, wasn't she?

The rain was now less but she was still soaked. The man in front of her eyed her intensely. His dark eye filled with lust.

"It can't be!" She exclaimed and clutched the vase close to her. This man was the last person she had expected to meet ever again.

Stayne could feel how his erection throbbed inside his pants at the sight of Alice. She stood helplessly and a little dumbfounded. She was clutching a vase wrapped in brown paper against her chest. Her cloak and clothing were soaked through and she was wearing boots because of the mud. Her wet hair was plastered against her face like an angel. 'As if by fate.' The ex-knave thought as he remembered the White Queen's word. His obsession. Alice.

He would not let her escape from him again.

With one stride he had closed the distance between them and grabbed her wrist painfully as Alice tried to yank her hand back.

"No." She bit her lip and tried to struggle her hand free from his grip, all the while clutching the vase and being careful not to let it drop. Stayne had noticed the value she put to it and looked deep into her eyes.

"Alice." His hoarse voice threatened and Alice felt as if she had taken another shrink potion again.

"Stayne." She whispered helplessly.

"Let me help you with that." He gently took the vase out of her hand and placed it next to him on the ground, his hand never releasing her wrist. She watched his movements confused and her eyes settled upon her grandmother's vase. At seeing her distraction Stayne seized the opportunity and opened her cloak smoothly. His hand immediately clasped one of her breasts and she gasped, looking at him again with disbelief in her eyes.

"Little Alice." He murmured close to her ear before suckling her earlobe. She tried to move her head and look aside. Her clothes were drained because of the rain making her dress a see through one. For the first time Alice realized why her mother had always been so keen on her wearing a corset. As usual she wasn't wearing one and how the knave looked admiringly down her body sent shivers down her spine.

"Please." Alice whispered to him but he ignored her soft plea and cupped her breast in his colossus hand. His other hand was steadied roughly on her hip as he pulled her close against him and pressed their bodies together so that their pelvises met. Alice could clearly feel the large bulge that was now pressing against her abdomen and she started to panic.

"Please." She begged again but forgot in her distress to mention the word 'stop'. Stayne was now using his tongue as he licked down Alice's collarbone, making her arch up to him, as the pressure of his hand on her breast increased. He let his fingers roughly pluck her erected nipple through the fabric of her dress before his hand went lower and to her ass. He forced her upper chest close to his as his licking ended in a kiss on her lips.

Her eyes spread wide in shock.

Stayne pushed his tongue against her lips, demanding entrance which she wouldn't grant freely. His hand squeezed her buttocks through her dress and she had to yelp at that, opening her mouth and by that letting the knave's tongue enter her mouth.

He was sucking and rubbing his tongue past hers, forcing her to join him as his tongue brushed past hers. Alice tried to breathe and at the same time to avoid the touch of his tongue against hers by moving her tongue to the other side of her mouth. But his tongue would always follow and she could feel him smirk as he was enjoying her little attempts.

It wasn't her idea to satisfy him! She wanted to dampen his mood! But he took her attempts as an encouragement rather than a protest and she wriggled against him which also aroused him only even more.

Alice was too much focused on the kissing to notice how Stayne had let go of her hip and had unbuttoned his own pants. His erection freely sprung into the air before it was pressed against her belly again.

He guided her against the wall of the inn, never breaking their kiss.

Alice felt the wood of the wall against her back and slowly opened her eyes again but noticed that Stayne had his good eye closed. She wondered if biting his tongue might change his ideas. And when his tongue moved into a central position inside her mouth she decided to bite down. Some blood issued but the knave didn't leave her mouth and Alice had no choice but to drink his blood. Inwardly she cringed.

'That was the stupidest idea ever.'

How she wanted to scream for someone to save her if only he didn't occupy her mouth! Suddenly the alarm bells ringed inside her head as she felt him lift her skirts. His rough hand stroked her sensitive flesh before pulling at her undergarments and pushing them aside. She wondered if her underwear would safe her from his assault or at least buy her enough time for someone to come to her rescue. Alice gasped again when she could feel his finger stroke past her sensitive knob and felt herself getting wet between her legs.

'No.' She thought while Stayne still occupied her mouth, forcing her head to tilt a bit and rest against the wall as he kept kissing her. She didn't want her body to betray her like this.

She wriggled against his touch but he kept stroking her firmly between her legs and she let out a soft moan. She pushed her hands against his chest to push him away and finally he let go of her lips to look into her eyes again, a smirk on his face. His eye was even darker than before and filled with lust.

Alice licked her swollen lips and wanted to ask him to stop or call for help – her little mind hadn't determined yet- when he suddenly took hold of her hips and lifted her against the wall with her legs spread wide.

While supporting her with one of his hands and with the wall behind her he used his free hand to push her knickers aside once more and settled the tip of his penis against her entrance. Alice's eyes grew wide.

"No!" Her voice was trembling and her eyes pleading. "No, please don't."

Stayne's eye sparkled dangerously with lust before he bent forward again to her, his lips crashing on hers again, as he simultaneously thrust forward into her womanhood. Alice cried out against his lips, the kiss muffling her cry, as she felt the man piercing into her and her barrier snap away.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she reached up with her two shaking arms to wrap them around his neck for support. Stayne smiled against her and kept unmoving. He wanted her body to adjust to his before he'd conquer his prize.

He finally broke the kiss and brushed his lips past her neck again. Alice turned her head to the side so that she didn't have to see him.

Her vaginal walls were clenching around him tightly and tried to force him out. But he was so huge and wouldn't move. The actions of her body once again didn't achieve the result she had hoped for because instead of getting rid of the intruder she only managed to arouse him even more and felt him harden inside of her.

It annoyed her and she bit her own swollen lip. She wanted him to get out. She wanted him to do something!

Stayne, whether he caught her hint or whether he felt like he could no longer wait, slowly moved his hips and slid halfway out of her. Alice turned to look at him again at his movement. She felt as if her prayer had been heard and thought he would leave her body.

But then he slammed inside of her again, this time deeper than before and Alice had no other choice but to yelp, earning a pleased grin of Stayne.

"Good girl, Alice." His low voice murmured near her ear. Alice opened her mouth to object but he had moved until only the tip of his penis was still resting inside of her and then he thrust forward again making her moan once more. He grinned as he was pleased with her reaction and quickened his pace. Alice had no choice but to tighten her grip on him for support. Her lower region hurt because of his actions but slowly she became aware of a dull pain in her back which was pressed tightly against the wall of the inn. The pain inside of her was slowly ebbing away and made room for another feeling, something which was building and making her feel warm.

Stayne groaned as he kept pumping her, his hand still supporting her hips. He threw his head back and moaned hoarsely. "Yes, Alice."

The slick sound of their bodies connecting started to be heard as Alice's body responded to Stayne's movements. Alice's mind however refused to comprehend what was going on and had turned blank. She gripped his shoulder tightly when he suddenly hit a sensitive spot inside of her. The reaction making him grin and repeating the motion again. Once more she arched into him and moaned.

Stayne dipped his head and brushed his lips past her neck before suckling her skin hard. It felt as if claiming Alice, or Um, was lifesaving. He wanted everyone to know he had finally claimed his prize.

For all his sufferings he had received the greatest bliss obtainable.

She cried out when her body started to tremble and her walls clamped down on Stayne's member hard. Stayne groaned her name and kept thrusting until he couldn't hold it much longer and finally released his seed. He breathed heavily and let his forehead rest against hers.

Alice looked up to see his closed eye. Her body still trembled slightly from the orgasm. She could feel hot fluids enter her inside and bit back some tears that started to well up in her eyes. For the moment all she could do was watch how Ilosovic Stayne rested against her and in her.

Then, after what seemed like forever he finally opened his eye and looked at her.

Alice couldn't read his expression, but, being used to him as said to be the bad guy and the man who had killed so many families including those of her friends, she feared for the worst.

"You were banished." She was a little shocked at hearing her own voice as a trembling whisper and wondered where her confident self had gone.

Stayne smiled at her. "I still am."

Alice winced as he moved out of her, the sound that accompanied his movement idly reminded her of how connected they had been. She was set upon her own feet again, her back still to the wall, and her eyes darted to the knave's now limp penis. She could see the traces of blood and other bodily fluids on it and quickly looked away. By the sight of his member she suddenly understood why she had difficulties to stand. Her knees were shaking and her core ached and felt sore. He had been too big for her.

As if he could read her mind he chuckled. "Don't worry, Alice, my dear. You fit perfectly."

Alice closed her eyes and brought her shaking hands up to massage her temples. He had neatly dressed himself again and picked up the vase which had belonged to her grandmother.

"Here."

He handed it to her.

At first she just looked at him offering the vase to her. She was too scared that if she would take it she'd immediately drop it because of her shaking hands. Finally she decided to accept it and hugged it close to her chest again. Stayne picked up her cloak and reached around her to place it to cover her shoulders again. His hand brushed past her cheek as he did so and he smiled content at seeing the faint trace of his mark on her neck.

Then he patted her shoulders and bent forward but she winced, afraid that he would do something to her again like kiss her and enter her mouth. Instead he moved to her ear again.

"Whether you are Um or Alice, you're always mine." He growled huskily.

Alice sniffed and tried to restrain her tears. She felt how he held a grip on her shoulders and started to guide her down the street. Each step was painful to her. Stayne noticed it and looked at her with pity in his eyes.

"Come back to me, Alice." He said when they reached the end of the street. It pained Stayne that he couldn't run off with her but she was still soaked and in need of dry clothes. In other words; she needed to go home.

"Come to me."

But Alice, who was now out of his grip, turned to look at him in fear. She backed away from him and when she reached the corner she quickly spun on her heels and hurried home as fast as she could.

Stayne desperately wanted to go after her, and with her, but the curse prevented him from being further away of Iracebeth. He watched Alice disappear from view and swallowed the lump that was in his throat.

'Such a foolish girl. To walk on her own at this time.'

He had seen it happen many times before.

And now he had done it himself.


	3. Chapter 2

**Fandom: **Alice in Wonderland 2010  
**Rating:** R ( M )  
**Warning:** Explicit content, do not read when under 18.  
**Pairing: **Alice / Stayne  
**Genre:** General/Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Poor Child**

* * *

**I****I:**

It was late at night when Mrs Kingsleigh finally heard the sound of the door and the footsteps of the servants. She had been unable to sleep and sat up straight in her chair in the living room.

She turned her head curiously at the door that lead to the hallway, expecting for her daughter to show up there any moment now. And indeed Alice appeared in the doorway. She looked pale and her aura shimmered around her, indicating wrongness.

"Owww." She rubbed her own head. Her boots were covered in dirt and her hair wet. Her mother gasped at the sight of her.

"Alice!"

Helen hugged her daughter tightly but knew their lives would never be the same again.

Alice's tears fell down her mother's back and stained her dress as her mother gently hugged her.

"Hush, Alice. What has happened?" Her voice was soft, smooth and calming. Nonetheless Alice could hear the little quiver that betrayed her mother's sorrow.

"M-Mom." She gasped.

Oh, how badly she wanted to tell her mother the whole story but her voice seemed to have left her. It sounded crackled and wouldn't utter anything more than what she had just said. And now more fresh tears had started well up in her eyes and she was choking again.

Her mother patted her back and led her to a chair. "Alice?"

Helen was definitely worried now, but Alice felt too tired all of a sudden, now that she was safe again, and couldn't answer her mother anymore. Mrs Kingsleigh called the servant for some tea and kept hugging her daughter. She also made the maids prepare a bath and helped to clean her daughter, discovering marks as she did so, and had to bite her lip and think to stay strong while she actually wanted to crawl into a corner and cry.

Where was her Charles when she needed him? Why had she let Alice do such a ridiculous thing on her own? The vase was of no importance. It could have waited.

Helen kept scrubbing her daughter who seemed unable to wash herself and stared blankly in front of her.

"We will get the man who did this to you." Helen stated calmly though bitterly. She spoke through gritted teeth and watched as her daughter flinched.

"It was just one man, right?"

Alice winced again.

"Yes, Mom." Her voice was a soft whisper and still crackled.

She wanted to tell her mother it all so bad but why wouldn't her body cooperate with her?

Her mother silently finished the task of cleaning her. After that she helped her daughter into a nightgown and helped her into her bed. Alice looked up so helplessly at Helen that it made her feel as if her heart would break. The elderly lady placed herself next to her daughter on the bed.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you, Alice." The young blonde girl smiled at that – the first smile since she had returned home- and fell asleep. Her mother sighed sadly.

"Oh Charles." She whispered and blamed herself for her daughter's ghastly state.

* * *

Alice awoke and rubbed her eyes. She rolled to her side and winced at the pain she felt in her lower abdomen, the sign of her lost virginity and a reminder of past events.

Now that she was lying on her side she noticed her face was only mere inches away of that of her mother and tears started to well up in her eyes again. She managed to keep herself brave and slowly wrapped one arm around her. Then she nuzzled closer to her and rested her forehead against her mother's.

Helen awoke and smiled when she saw her daughter's calm expression. Alice had her eyes closed again and was savouring the warmth and comfort that her mother offered her. The feel of safety.

"I should get us some breakfast." Her mother stated in a gentle voice. Alice let go of her reluctantly and nodded in agreement.

"Mom?"

Helen had stood up from the bed and had already reached the door to call for the servants. After she had ordered them to prepare breakfast she turned back to her daughter again and forced a smile.

Alice, seeing that she had her mother's full attention, scooted to the edge of the bed and tried to sit up again.

"It was a tall man." She finally managed to say and her mother's smile disappeared instantly.

"What did he do to you, Alice?" Alice looked away and gathered her courage.

She had told her mother of her 'nightmares' but never had she told her about the Knave of hearts, or the fact that what she called dreams might be true events. Anyone would consider her a lunatic for claiming such a thing, right? And the fact that she couldn't get to Underland anymore wasn't helpful either. No rabbit hole had ever worked since her return. Not even holes she had dug herself.

"He," Her voice left her again and she inwardly cursed her feeble state. But her mother was calm and waited patiently.

"He took the vase."

Helen took a chair and sat down in front of Alice. "You didn't go after it, I hope?"

"No." Alice shook her head firmly. "He set it aside and pushed me against- against the wall."

Helen waited for Alice to compose herself again but when she had she wouldn't continue her story.

"Where was this?" Helen finally asked to get her daughter to talk again.

"The Three Witches."

Helen looked up. "The inn?" Her mind plagued with images of the travelers that usually dwelled there. "Why did you pass the inn?"

Alice, taking this as a negative personal remark, immediately snapped back to her mother. "It's way shorter and I was tired. I wanted to be- to be home soon." She tripped over her own words but she had at least said what she wanted to say.

Her mother only nodded.

'Silly girl.'

If Alice had taken the safe route nothing would have happened.

"I told you so many times…"

Alice cut her mother short. "I _know_, mom." She turned her head away again.

"He lifted my skirts and enjoyed me." The words felt bitter on her tongue and the memory that accompanied them was making her feel dizzy.

'Stayne took my virginity.'

She reached up to grab her head. Her mother quickly wrapped an arm around her again. "This is very important, Alice. So you have to answer me."

Alice did her best to look up at her mother and focus on her words.

"Did he come inside of you? Or did he pull away?"

Alice blinked confused. She had not expected her mother to ask such a thing. After all talk about such matters was thought inappropriate. She sat there and blinked confused. Her mother saw the distress written on her daughters face and lifted her chin with her fingers so that their eyes met.

"Alice," She repeated but this time her voice was slower and every word was carefully articulated, "did he come inside of you or did he release elsewhere?"

Alice felt her lips tremble and noticed she had to cry again. She wondered if she would stay such an instable person for the rest of her life.

"I-I-In m-me." She stuttered and her mother pulled her close.

Helen whispered softly to herself.

"Let's hope he isn't very fertile then."

Alice couldn't help but to hear her mother's words and wonder if that could be her fate. A child of Stayne? How would it look like? _Tall._ Could she love it? _No_. Would he ever know? _No_. Would she survive if this was her fate? _Never_.


	4. Chapter 3

**Fandom: **Alice in Wonderland 2010  
**Rating:** R ( M )  
**Warning:** Explicit content, do not read when under 18.  
**Pairing: **Alice / Stayne  
**Genre:** General/Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Poor Child**

* * *

**I****II:**

Stayne was cursing himself. It had been weeks since his meeting with Alice.

He had tried to convince Iracebeth to stay in town and to go down the lane. He knew where about to find Alice's home, he had heard of her. Even the next day the rumour had spread that the Kingsleigh's daughter had been raped.

"What kind of a girl was she then?"

"Pretty."

"How pretty?"

"Blonde hair, nice figure. You know? Pretty."

"Which bastard did such a thing?"

"Some tall guy."

Iracebeth had heard it too and had given him the most evil glare that he had ever received. Perhaps that's why she immediately made them leave.

A tall man wasn't a description that fitted to every man in town.

And he was a stranger as well, a traveler. A man who travelled with a lady who looked more his age than young Alice. A man who was constantly seen between the drunk and the vagabonds. What would have happened if the police had gotten their hands on him?

At least Iracebeth had chosen not to comment about it all. In fact, she hadn't spoken a word about what had happened.

Stayne sighed.

He missed Alice. Now that he had seen her again, felt her again, he craved for her more than ever before.

He ran a gloved hand up into his greasy hair.

The image of Alice backing away from him with that scared look on her face haunted him. He had been so wrong, hadn't he? Why couldn't he just have talked to her and visited her the next day?

Idle wishes. Of course Iracebeth would have prevented him from seeing her again just like she was now. But raped? Why hadn't he been able to control himself like the proper knave he was. A harsh voice inside his mind told him he had been patient long enough. But surely hurting and scaring her the way he had now wasn't providing a solution. It had become painfully clear to him that Alice mattered more to him than he had ever been willingly to admit. Judging by his feel of shame and guilt he had wanted the girl from the moment he had laid eyes on her.

He sighed. If he craved for Alice then there was no need to deny it anymore now. What had happened could not be undone. He silently wondered if the police was still searching for him. He cocked his head and studied himself in a mirror at the far end of the bar.

He looked out of place in this world.

His limbs were too long and his missing eye always seemed to get him a lot of unwanted attention. He wondered how it would have been if he had not been banished. He might have gotten his eye back if he had stayed. Now that chance had fled. And what had he gained? A moment with Alice. A moment in Alice's presence. A moment inside of Alice.

He took a deep breath at the memory and felt his guilt return as well as the feeling of anger that always seemed to accompany his guilt these days. He clenched his fist but kept looking at himself.

What had Alice seen in him? The same thing the children of the villagers used to see? A scary man with an eye missing. An abominable creature that roamed the earth? The thought of him made his anger rise to a higher level and he subconsciously crushed his glass of alcohol. The pieces of glass shattered all over the floor and the barmaid yelped in horror. The glass had pierced through Stayne's glove and had cut his hand so that now blood was trickling onto the bar.

He glared dangerously at the maid and dared her to complain but she kept her mouth shut and searched for a cloth to clean the mess that he had created. With this, Ilosovic Stayne took the opportunity to exit the bar.

He couldn't go far. Iracebeth was still inside, flirting with men much younger than herself. He wondered why they seemed to like her flirtations. How could a disfigured woman like her wrap so many men around her little finger? He huffed and looked in front of him again at the town's display. He watched as several children were playing a few feet away from him. One of the small girls noticed him and looked up with frightful eyes.

The same expression he had seen in Alice's eyes.

Or perhaps Alice had been even more scared.

And not only scared but repulsed as well. It made Stayne feel sick and his stomach turn. The child yelled to her friends.

"A freak!"

They all cried out towards each other and hurried away. "A freak! Mama! A freak!"

Stayne tried to block out his surroundings. He tried to ignore the stares he felt as several of the villagers were watching him with dismay. "Stay away from him." He could hear a mother whisper to her child. "Stay far away from him." She sounded scared. He sighed.

He would give anything to be with his Alice right now.

* * *

"Mama, stop it!" Alice yelped but her mother ignored her pleas. She kept soaping her daughter's hair.

"You can't let yourself turn into a mess like this."

Alice whimpered sadly. It was like she had feared and her period had stayed out. She was a few weeks late now and had refused to take good care of herself as time ensued. Her mother wouldn't accept it though. Helen had seen the misery on her daughter's face and knew very well what she was going through. She kept a close eye on her daughter and made sure that she would eat and drink. And now today she was washing Alice's hair. Of course Alice still rinsed herself. But she had refused to look tidy.

"I don't care." Alice huffed.

"Please, I'm almost done."

Alice grumped something and waited for her mother to be finished.

"You could skip your period for once. I've had it myself."

Alice didn't react. How on earth did her mother know what she was worried about? Was she that easy to read.

They both stayed silent as they knew that the chance of Alice being pregnant was becoming bigger and bigger. She had been showing most of the signs already that indicated a pregnancy. Helen was determined to help her daughter get through this. She hoped the police would find the man who had harmed her daughter and she prayed for him to be hanged.

Alice felt how her mother wrapped a towel around her wet hair and she smiled, thankful that the cleaning was over, before dressing herself.

"No corset." She stated to annoy her mother. Helen wisely kept her mouth shut. She knew that Alice blamed herself for not wearing a corset the day she went to visit her grandmother. And now she refused to wear one as a statement .

"Alice, Margaret will visit this afternoon. I can't have you looking like a rat."

Alice smiled weakly. "I do like to see my sister again."

"Ah, see." Helen smiled. "Now you understand why I forced you to wash your hair."

Alice huffed.

"Mama?"

Helen turned to her again and smiled warmly.

"Will they catch him soon?"

Helen's jaw dropped and she had to compose herself at this unexpected question. Yet it was only normal that Alice would ask such a thing. After all their minds were occupied with thoughts regarding Alice's unfortunate experience. Helen shook her head.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I can't possibly tell."

Alice nodded her head slowly. "I understand." She subconsciously placed a hand on her belly and cringed. "I'm scared."

Where would Stayne be right now? Would he think of her?

She gazed back at her mother. Helen wrapped a shawl around Alice's neck. "There." She stated with a smile. Helen had wrapped a shawl around her daughter's neck ever since the incident. At first it was to cover the marks her daughter carried around her throat and neck that had been made there by him. Now it was to shield away the memory.

"I think we're all set."

Alice smiled weakly. "Yes, we're ready."


	5. Chapter 4

**Fandom: **Alice in Wonderland 2010  
**Rating:** R ( M )  
**Warning:** Explicit content, do not read when under 18.  
**Pairing: **Alice / Stayne  
**Genre:** General/Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Poor Child**

* * *

**I****V:**

The vase had not been to her likening.

'Excuse me?'

Alice stared at the ugly brown vase.

'Did she just return grandma's vase?' She could feel rage welling up inside of her. How betrayed she felt. Grandma had found the vase on her attic and had decided that it was for the eldest child to inherit. Margaret. Though Grandma was still alive she had decided that the vase should be given before her death and on a special occasion. Alice had hurried to get it on time, before their trip to Margaret and Lowell, and it had cost her dearly. She now felt like killing her sister and brother-in-law barehanded.

"Grandma gave you that vase!" She cried out and Margaret stiffened in her seat. She really did feel sorry for what had happened to her younger sister. But then again she really didn't want to keep the vase.

Lowell smiled politely but his eyes showed a dangerous twinkle. "Like we said before; unfortunately we don't have a proper place to put it at display. It might only break and that would be a shame now, won't you agree? No, we have made up our minds. Margaret here really wants to pass it on to you, dear Alice. And after all the trouble you've been trough on our behalf as well as that of the vase we thought it only to be proper to return the object to you. Your grandmother will most probably agree with us."

Alice felt herself burn with anger. She jumped up from her seat.

"That vase was meant as a gift for your wedding anniversary." She snapped and was shocked to see her sister bite back some tears. Immediately she turned to Lowell again. "You monster!"

Lowell didn't look taken aback. He just watched her calmly. "Alice," He started, "I can understand that what you've gone through is very traumatic. However, the only real monster is that tall man of yours that we're all searching for. Now sit down and enjoy your tea."

Alice couldn't believe her ears. He was talking to her as if she was a small child. Her sister still had that same unhappy expression on her face that told Alice that Lowell had been with others again. Margaret placed her hand on top of Lowell's and forced a smile.

"It's all right, Alice. Just sit down. It would be a shame if Grandma's vase was wrecked."

Alice felt such pity at seeing and hearing her sister being sad that she complied and sat down as was asked of her. Her eyes drifted back to the vase again. She knew Margaret really liked the gift. Lowell wanted to get rid of it, it was obvious.

Her mother entered the room again and gave a concerned look at Margaret. It hurt her to know that her oldest daughter had been given away in marriage to a unfaithful man like Lowell. She had wanted better things for Alice. And it motivated her to protect her second daughter. The chances of her marrying were diminishing rapidly with each sign of Alice's possible pregnancy. Helen felt sorry for her oldest daughter and quickly offered her some more tea. She started on a new topic to lighten the mood.

Alice let her eyes set on the vase and wondered about the ugly object. When they were little Margaret used to tell their grandma how much she wanted to have that vase. And now that she had been given it she gave it away because Lowell disliked it.

Alice sighed.

She didn't want the 'thing' – for she hardly dared to call it a vase. It was the most ugliest one she had ever seen and the brownish colour resembled some kind of dung of one who's been sick. She felt nauseous by just looking at it. But she was too obstinate to return her gaze and attention back to her sister and brother-in-law again so she kept staring at the vase instead.

Slowly she began to distinguish lighter patterns on it and now she wondered why she had never noticed it before.

There were drawings on the vase.

She reached out one finger and trailed one of the faint lines that started to float to the surface. Now that she traced the line she could see it more clearly. It was a table. And on it there were cups of tea. Her eyes widened. She could see a mill at the background and knew this could not be a coincidence.

'Hatter.'

She felt mixed emotions arise at the thought of Underland. Slowly she turned the vase and studied the other side. Now she could see it very clearly. A castle. The vase showed images of Underland. Although there were no persons present she knew it was the hatter's garden and the castle of the White Queen.

Margaret, in the meanwhile, had noticed Alice's sudden interest in the vase and, while silently hoping that her younger sister would keep safe and care for it, dared to catch her attention.

"Will you keep it, Alice?" Alice looked up to see her sister's hopeful expression and nodded without thinking.

"Yes, I'll keep it."

Her sister smiled relieved but Lowell grinned exasperated. He wasn't happy that they were on the subject of the vase again nor was he happy about the fact that his lovely wife had just bustled into his conversation with Mrs Kingsleigh.

And he despised his mother-in-law dearly.

* * *

"Alice." Her mother sounded worried and wanted to place her hand on her back but she shook as a sign to back off. "Alice, we have to see a doctor."

She looked up groggily at her mother and snarled. "I'll be just fine." She wiped the trace of sick away with the back of her hands and went to wash them.

"Alice, you've been throwing up for weeks now. You should have had your period twice. You're moody." Helen sighed as this was just as hard for her as it could be.

"Alice," Her voice was soft now, "We have to come to terms with it."

Alice shook her head violently.

"No, mom! No, it can't be so! Not of him."

She wanted to deny it so much that the facts angered her. They all pointed to her pregnancy now being inevitable and true. In her anger she hit her mom against the chest with her fists and shook her head whilst crying. Helen let her before she hugged her daughter close. Her hands gently stroked her back and hair.

"Hush, Alice."

Alice shook violently because of the emotions and the tears.

"Not of him, mom." She whispered and it broke her mother's heart to hear.

"Nothing can be done, Alice."

Alice silently cursed herself and her fate. Why was she to carry the child of her enemy?

Underland had always surprised her and the wonderful place she had thought it to be had turned into a sour image In her mind's eye. The flowers had changed into the cruel beings they had often showed themselves to be. _She's not a flower. _How they had clawed at her with their leaves and how they had insulted her of not being who she truly was. The twins who so playfully bounced through life. But their behaviour had gotten them in trouble so many a time, and was it even fair that they were who they were? A twin like that in her world would be sent to prison if they battered each other the way they did. And their shape and form was beyond admirable. The way the people responded to situations differed so much in Underland when compared to her own world. The White Queen would laugh things off but while she was against violence she still made others act on her behalf. Hadn't she forced Alice to slay the Jabberwocky?

Most citizens of that land didn't seem to care about the feelings of others. This could be contributed to their craziness but surely Absolom hadn't been a crazy caterpillar. And the White Queen was always thought of to be rational. Alice felt betrayed by the land that had showed her a glimpse of beauty and friendship but everything it had offered to her had been false.

'Wonderland,' she thought bemused, 'What a huge mistake that had been for a name.'

Her hand rested against her mother's back and she carefully looked up at her again. She was late and she knew it. It reminded her of the hatter and how he had scolded her for being too late. He had told her so many times.

Why was she always late?

She grumbled and wondered if there was anything she could do to get rid of the thoughts that plagued her mind. She could destroy the vase and everything else that reminded her of Underland. But then again she doubted heavily if it would really satisfy her to use violence.

'Stayne.'

She tried to block out the memory of him but the mental image of him watching her with that predator-like look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine. She quickly made up her mind. "Mom?"

Helen waited patiently for her daughter to continue.

"I want to get rid of this child."

Helen gasped. "Alice!" She wanted to tell her daughter how huge a mistake that would be but Alice had already continued.

"I'll give the child away."

Helen could feel the pain in her chest rise to a higher level and she brought a hand up to cover her breast. "No, Alice…"

But Alice ignored her whines and turned away. "To the orphanage, that should do."

Mrs Kingsleigh's mind was racing as she was trying to find a solution and a way to convince Alice not to give the child away. After all it was going to be her grandchild and she wanted the child to be part of the family. She couldn't believe Alice could be this cold and ruthless.

"All right, We'll go and visit an orphanage. But first we shall go and see a doctor."

Alice complied. Somehow she had a bad feeling when her mother gave in. Without noticing it she placed her hand on her belly again and turned to look at herself in a mirror.

Why was she feeling this bad?


	6. Chapter 5

**Fandom: **Alice in Wonderland 2010  
**Rating:** R ( M )  
**Warning:** Explicit content, do not read when under 18.  
**Pairing: **Alice / Stayne  
**Genre:** General/Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Au: I can't remember having posted this here before; but I've been very busy in real life with education, work and I've some health issues which kept me from writing. That's why my updates have become less frequent and the chapters smaller than I had intended. I've just finished this chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it =) There's a time jump on its way, so be warned xD Oh and InfernoHalo ; I think you must be right =) Reviews are encouraging! Thank you!_

* * *

**Poor Child**

**

* * *

**

**V****:**

Stayne was pacing to and fro.

In front of him there was a large building. Iracebeth was inside and occupied one of the chambers. 'Not alone, no doubt.' He had seen a young blonde man enter her room and even now, as he was standing outside, he could hear small noises coming from one of the rooms.

Why was it that the evil big-headed woman could have herself a good time while he had to wait outside and be in agony. He stretched his hands and could hear his knuckles crack. The leather in which he was clothed looked dull and he concluded it must be because of his mood.

He felt gloomy, there was no need to deny it. He had this eerie feeling in the pit of stomach that something was wrong. He wasn't sure what it was. It could just be Iracebeth having fun that bothered him. He just didn't know.

'Alice.'

Her vision was still haunting him, the feel of her skin against his, her lips pressed against his own.

How badly he wanted to taste her again.

He brought a fist up to his mouth and kept pacing. The girl was his. Was the bad feeling about her? What if her parents had made her marry someone while he was away? No, that was a silly thought. It had been several months now that he had been without her. Several long months filled with yearning to be reunited with her again.

Iracebeth had refused to return to the city again. She had claimed they'd seen all there was to be seen there and wouldn't need to return any time soon.

Yet Stayne hoped they would.

He sat down uncomfortably on a ridge and watched the villagers pass by. Occasionally one would look up to the window from which the ex-queen's screams of pleasure could be heard. Stayne smirked.

He pitied the villagers who had to undergo the same torture as him. But he would never admit that out loud. He sat there and mused silently. His dark eye staring in front of him. All he could do was wait.

Wait till he could finally see his Alice again.

* * *

They stood in front of the building.

Alice winced at the sight of the dilapidated house in front of her. Surely something must have gone wrong for this place could not possibly be an orphanage, could it? She looked at her mother.

Helen Kingsleigh stood there with an iron face, no expression at all, and opened the gate.

"Mom?" Alice's voice was tiny and showed all traces of uncertainty. But Helen wouldn't reply and walked up to the door of the house. Alice followed closely behind and watched how her mother rang the bell.

A small yet fat lady opened the door. Her clothes were covered in dirt and contained numerous gaps and holes in them. It became painfully clear to Alice that the orphanage wasn't a place of richness and luxury like she was used to herself.

One of her hands automatically floated to her belly as she covered it protectively. She didn't even notice that she was shielding her child for the appalling situation in sight.

She gulped as the feeling of guilt came to bother her more and more.

Could she place her child here?

Halfway across town?

Could she live knowing that her child would be here in this dark and ramshackle building?

It looked as if the roof wasn't going to hold it any longer and Alice could feel a claustrophobic feeling creep onto her when they entered another small room.

"This is where we sit during the day." The fat lady explained with an accent. Helen looked carefully at her own daughter and was somewhat relieved to see the horrified look on Alice's face. The thought of having a grandchild being raised under these poor conditions and with these strangers to care for the child made Helen feel nauseous. Yet she had to convince her stubborn daughter that the orphanage wasn't the best solution for the child. She wanted only the best for her family. Alice couldn't give the child away. Not to strangers.

Alice looked up at the ceiling again with a distrustful glare.

"So, Mrs, when can we expect the little bugger?"

Helen looked at the fat lady and now Alice also snapped her head at her. She didn't like the tone of the lady and glanced at her mother first who still looked calm and composed. Then she glanced back at the fat lady.

"My daughter here is about four months now."

Alice growled inwardly at the reply her mother gave. She was over _four_ months already and still the image of Stayne bending over her and ravishing her mouth with his plagued her mind continuously. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. Her hands slowly massaged her temples.

"Ah, that way." The fat lady said with a crooked smile.

Helen stood stiffly and seemed to radiate dignity. "Will you have room?"

The fat lady looked at her in awe. "We never have enough room, Mrs. But any child is welcome. We can't let them on the street to die, right?"

Helen smiled wryly at this but Alice felt only more nauseous than before. Her hand kept clutching her belly which didn't go unnoticed by the fat Lady. "Are you all right, miss?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Alice lied to her, but Helen could see that her daughter was truly feeling miserable. A small smile appeared on her lips at the knowledge that her daughter was changing her mind.

"The parents will not be made known?" Mrs Kingsleigh asked.

The fat lady shook her head. "No, Mrs. Once the child is brought here it will be raised like one of our own. It will not know who his or her parents are."

The lady bowed quickly and guided them into another damp room. Mattresses were spread all over the floor. They were dirty and tattered. Alice looked away to see a boy scramble up onto his feet and run out of the room. He was completely covered in grease and eyed unhealthily thin. Alice gulped and quickly turned to her mother. She grasped her arm and tugged at it. "Please, Mama."

She wanted to leave. Tears were forming in her eyes. Helen maintained her cold and distant act towards her daughter and shook the blonde girl off.

"I'd like to see this room filled."

The fat lady blinked at her and considered her words. "How do you mean?"

Helen spread her arms wide. "Call the children who sleep here. I want to see the room when it's filled."

The lady nodded and quickly called out. Alice eyed her mother pleadingly but Helen ignored her daughter's look. One by one the children paced into the room and took position on the mattresses. The room was filled within seconds as the children sat propped against each other.

It really were the poorest conditions Alice had ever seen. Her heart broke at the thought that her child would one day be sitting in this same room, dressed in tattered clothes, covered in filth and looking emaciated. She shook her head and bit her lip to keep from crying. It would be impolite to show her emotions here in front of the fat lady. The lady had been so kind as to show them all and everything. She had not tried to make the reality seem prettier than it was.

They had no money and far too many children to care for. This was not the life for Alice's child.

Helen nodded to the fat lady. "We've seen enough. Thank you."

As they headed outside again Helen turned to her daughter and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Alice, Margaret has offered to take care of your child if you don't want to." Her voice was soft and gentle. Alice shivered at the tone and kindness of it.

"Margaret?" Her own voice was that of someone who was offended. "And then Lowell would be the child's father? Can you imagine?"

Helen could actually, but didn't like the thought any more than Alice did.

"No way! I'll keep this child and care for it. No matter what others have to say about it or whether it's a disgrace. I won't give my child willingly to such a poor house as this orphanage, or to such a wreck like Lowell. Mom, he's more of a monster than anyone I know. This child will stay." With that said Alice stamped down the street.

Her mother watched her, baffled, and smiled again. "That's my girl." She whispered before she followed Alice home. Yet Helen wondered about something.

_Had Alice noticed that she found Lowell to be much more of a monster than the father of her child?_


	7. Chapter 6

**Fandom: **Alice in Wonderland 2010  
**Rating:** R ( M )  
**Warning:** Explicit content, do not read when under 18.  
**Pairing: **Alice / Stayne  
**Genre:** General/Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a selfmade replica dress of Alice and a very pink coloured eye patch in the shape of a heart. I don't think Stayne would want to wear that. Nor would his actor.

AU: Like promised a new chapter to Poor Child. It's later than planned but also longer than the previous chapters. Warning: This chapter contains lemon. A second author's note will follow at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Poor Child**

* * *

**VI:**

Alice stepped out of the house and felt how the wind greeted her and started to toy with her hair. She looked around her. The street was quiet and almost deserted.

She could spot one of her neighbours exiting his house as well and greet her. It was a grumpy old man who had strongly disapproved of Alice's situation. But Alice didn't care. She took another deep breath. Her mother had convinced her to go out on her own again. This was new to Alice but after a few walks to the greengrocer on her own she had come to understand why the peace was good for her. At first she had not wanted to part from her little girl, now she felt herself grow more and more confident again.

Alice, now a young woman of twenty years old, could not deny the fact that she was happy with her baby. The child had his eyes, but other than that she looked little like her father. Alice was relieved to find that she cared so much about the girl. In her opinion she was almost grateful now for having given birth to the little miracle.

She hummed softly to herself and swung her empty basket from side to side. She only had to fetch some vegetables for dinner this evening. The servants would prepare it. Truth to be told, the Kingsleighs had less servants now than a year ago. Helen had to be careful with how their money was spent now that they had another little mouth to feed.

Alice had wanted to take care of the child herself and had refused any form of maid or nurse that could have helped her with raising the child. No, she was determined that she could do this on her own. With a little bit of help from her family. Her mother had not left her side and had not ceased her support. Margaret had visited several times since the child was born and showed to be a caring aunt.

Alice passed another corner and immediately the feeling hit her of her being watched.

She turned around slowly. Behind her, standing in the shadows of the street, she saw a tall man looming over her. His dark eye was burning and a crooked smile was plastered on his face. Alice took a step backwards.

"Alice."

Stayne had never been more happy than he was now. It had been a bit over a year since he had last seen his Alice and he had thanked every god – not including Iracebeth who in his mind was above all gods he could think off – that the ex-queen had decided to travel back to this town. She had seen a blonde boy here whom she really fancied. _What an excuse to return_.

Though Stayne had encouraged her with all his might.

Returning would mean seeing Alice again. Like he was now. The eager expression and lustful gaze betrayed his intentions and Alice wanted to throw her basket to the side and run. Instead she kept staring at him as he advanced on her.

"Stayne."

"My dear little, Alice." He licked his lips and placed one massive hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch but her mind was screaming to run from him. "No." She was already begging him to stop whatever it was that he intended to do with her before he had even made an attempt.

"Alice, you can't refuse me." His voice was smooth like honey and ever so soft a whisper that it sent shivers down her spine. His gloved hand caressed her cheek before entangling her hair. His thumb gently stroked the sensitive flesh of her neck and Alice whimpered.

"Stayne, I don't want this. Not again." Stayne's eye showed anger and hurt at her words as he pushed her into another deserted alleyway. His actions reminded Alice of how strong the knave was and how difficult it was to overpower him. Alice knew she couldn't do it on her own. He was so tall and it was clear that he knew what he wanted. She looked up at him and contemplated what to do. Just like the year before, he took her empty basket and placed it on the ground, next to her feet, before leaning over her to kiss her. His lips brushed past hers smoothly before he started to nip. His hands held her wrists at the sides of her head and pinned against the wall. Once again he had her trapped in a situation that reminded her so much of before that she wanted to cry.

What was wrong with this knave?

She cursed the White Queen for banishing him to her world. If he had still been in Underland none of this would have happened. Or perhaps the queen wasn't to blame. What if he had escaped on his own?

He claimed her attention by entering her mouth with his tongue and brushing it past hers. Another unwanted battle of their tongues. She could taste the knave and knew instantly that he'd been drinking beer somewhere this day. She brushed her tongue slowly and uncertain against his, earning herself a pleased rumbling sound from the knave. Stayne found himself surprised by Alice's reaction. Last time she had tried to push him away, now she stayed still under his grip and even responded to his kissing actions.

She wasn't struggling.

He smiled inwardly.

Did this mean that she had come to accept the fact that she belonged to him? Had she missed him as much as he had missed her? His kissing became more intense and Alice could feel her confidence slip as the tall man pressed against her. Immediately she became aware again of his hardness pressing against her belly. That same organ had entered her before and out of it the seed had come that was now her little daughter. _Their child._ She deepened the kiss.

When she opened her eyes again she found that the knave still had his eye closed. Her mind was searching for a way out of this situation. Biting him hadn't helped last time, had it? She pulled her head back but Stayne followed her movement. His tongue was still inside of her mouth as her head now rested against the wall. She had entrapped herself even more this time. Now the knave would think that she was willing as well. _'Nice action, Alice.'_ She scolded herself mentally. The warm feeling pooling inside her abdomen wasn't welcome either. Her body was once again reacting against her will.

Ilosovic Stayne untangled his hand out of her golden curls again and slowly traced his fingers down her side. He looked at her.

"Alice, help me."

It wasn't a question but a demand. He guided her hands to his trousers and looked at her. She looked back at him and wasn't quite sure what he was expecting of her. Then he forced her hands to his buttons and she caught the idea.

"Stayne," She breathed but he cut her short.

"Ilosovic." She blinked at his name, realizing she hadn't known he had a first name and had always assumed that he was just 'Stayne'. She was stuttering his name clumsily and came to the conclusion that she had no idea how to write or to pronounce it.

"Ilosovic." He repeated, as if he were teaching her a lesson like a teacher would to his student. She looked away, but he yanked her hands and she had to look up at him again. She was considering her options to escape. She could scream for help?

His dark eye seemed to penetrate her soul and a foul expression shaded his face within an instant.

"Alice," Stayne's voice was dark and rough. It scared Alice.

"Don't cry for help." It pained him to see that she was still scared of him and wasn't about to give in to him as he had wanted her to. Hadn't she missed him? The girl in front of him moved within his grip. His throbbing erection still painfully restrained within his pants. She was his Alice. He forced her hands onto the buttons and helped her take off his pants.

Alice kept extremely quiet all the while. Her mind was plagued with thoughts of how she did not wanted to go through this all again. But Ilosovic showed her no mercy and made her back up against the wall again. As he was tracing kisses down her neck he fumbled with her dress, opening the top and smirking content against her skin to find out that she wasn't wearing a corset again. He looked up at her with a smirk. "Good girl, Alice."

She tried to look away but his smile had her captivated. His gaze moved to her breasts and a pleased grin spread on his face. "Such a pretty girl." He leaned forward and nuzzled his face between her breasts. "Mine." He breathed, the sensation making Alice grow wet between her legs.

Ilosovic slowly kissed up her right breast until his mouth had captured her nipple, which he started to suck eagerly. His hand claimed her other breast and he fondled it passionately. The rough squeezes made Alice close her eyes.

'_They seem bigger than last time.'_ The knave wondered if she'd perhaps grown a bit since his last visit and leaned backwards to admire her. She still looked the same size.

"Are you done yet?" Alice was now looking downwards. Her voice was a mere whisper. Stayne would have found himself offended if it hadn't been that the girl was looking flushed, her lips swollen, her nipples hard and her gaze focused on his hardened member.

He trapped the girl by placing one hand against the wall next to her head. She looked up at him as he took off one of his gloves by pulling at it with his teeth. Alice couldn't deny that the act itself aroused her. His now unclad hand sneaked underneath her skirts and before she knew it he was fondling her sensitive knob. His finger sliding roughly past her wet slit. A low groan escaped from him as he started to chuckle.

"Good girl, Alice. So eager for me."

Alice whimpered and tried her best to fight the feelings of pleasure that he gave her. She wanted to speak and opened her mouth but no sound came forth. She looked up at him, her face flushed and her own eyes filled with as much lust as that of the ex-knave. How could she deny him? He had been on her mind, always. She was scared of him, partially because he could make her feel this way, and also because of his past and the uncertainty he gave to her future. He had been her enemy and hadn't shown much consideration when he had pushed her against the wall in Underland. She wasn't sure of his feelings towards her. But then again she found herself confused as she could feel lust for him. How many nights hadn't she dreamed that he was next to her side and touched her? A soft moan escaped her lips and he grinned lasciviously. He had her trapped, mentally and physically. There was no way she could escape him.

His hot breath tickled her skin as he prepared to enter her, placing himself in position and kissing the sensitive skin of her neck to distract her. It pained him to see how reluctant she still was. However her body gave all the signs he needed to continue. She would learn to love him, eventually. And only Iracebeth knew how long they'd have the chance to be together. If the ex-queen decided to leave this night, which she probably would, he would have to be without her again for the Red Queen knows how long. This was his only chance for relief. Why wouldn't she see how he yearned for her?

With one thrust he had buried himself inside of her. The movement had caused for a moan to escape Alice's lips, who had closed her eyes and found herself surprised to have reacted this way although it didn't show on her face. She tried to relax but she could feel how her vaginal muscles were squeezing and milking the tall man inside of her. Another moan escaped her lips as he started to thrust inside of her. _'Next time I wish for a bed. This wall is killing me.'_

Stayne gradually increased his pace. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, his lips were parted as he panted heavily while his hands never ceased roaming the milky skin of the luscious creature within his grasp. Another thrust and another. Alice's body responded extremely well as her juices allowed for the ex-knave to ride her easily. A wonderful feeling of bliss took hold of him again. A feeling only his Alice could give to him. The thrusts got harder and the rhythm faster. He now had to support the girl in his arms. The mewling sounds and moans indicated that she was close and so was he. Just a few more strokes. He could hear Alice whisper.

"_Ilosovic."_

She had just said his name.

For the first time she had called him by his name and had pronounced it faultless. It was enough to send him over the edge and with one more stroke he buried himself to the hilt. The tip of his shaft was pressed against the cervix, allowing the sperm to seep easily into Alice's fertile womb. She gasped at the feel of hot fluids entering her insides like they had more than a year ago. Her eyes opened wide and just in time to see how Stayne's one eye slowly opened to look at her. A pleased grin on his face as he leaned forward to place a kiss on her head.

The feeling Stayne had at that moment was one described as pure love and admiration. But being the cold knave he was he couldn't get himself to utter such romantic words. Another sentence slipped from him instead.

"You did well." He never was one to talk much.

Alice, in the meanwhile, was still breathless and her mind was clouded by memories of the past. She could feel bitter tears start to form in her eyes. Questions flew by and pestered her. Why did he have to return? Why had he chosen her? Why did he do this to her again? Why did she enjoy the feelings he gave her? She felt confused and wasn't entirely sure who to blame for her feelings of sadness and happiness. Had she caused for this all to happen? Had she brought it upon herself? If so, then how? What had she done to deserve this? Why had the knave chosen to go after her? Didn't he like largeness? And what should she say if she returned home? What should she tell her mother? What would happen if he had impregnated her again? She gasped. It couldn't. So many women tried. Even her sister Margaret hadn't given birth yet.

This time she couldn't stop her tears from running.

And here she was, having a beautiful child of a horrible man who had once again taken her against her will. A man too tall to be called normal and always disappearing and reappearing. He was unaccountable.

Little did she know that it wasn't his fault for having to leave her side. Nor did she know that he hated to be without her. In fact, she didn't know anything of his feelings for her and it hurt. She wasn't even considering to tell him about what his previous action had led to. She wouldn't tell him about their child. It would be for the best.

While all these thoughts occupied her mind Stayne was studying her. Although his face didn't show any emotion he felt concerned. Alice was crying _again_. What kind of a man was he that he constantly hurt the woman he loved most? He cupped her face in his hands in an attempt to calm and soothe her.

"Alice, look at me." But his words didn't break her train of thoughts. "Alice, please." It was unlike the knave to beg or use the word 'please', but for her he would. Unfortunately his words didn't seem to reach her and with a sigh he started to wipe the tears from her face by using his thumbs. A hiccupping sound escaped her lips and her eyes drifted up to meet his again. She had come out of her trance the moment she had decided not to tell them about their baby. With a pleased glint appearing in his eye he nodded at her. She was herself again, she was all right.

His tight-lipped appearance had returned as he reluctantly let go of her to dress himself. A figure could be spotted at the far end of the alley but darted away as soon as the knave bent to pick up his clothes. The person must have been watching. '_Perv.'_ Stayne thought as he dusted his clothes and started to adjust them. It pained him to know he wasn't free and had to stay in a certain amount of nearness to the ex-queen. She controlled wherever they would go and whatever they would do.

But how could he tell Alice?

He looked over his shoulder to see her straightening her dress. This time she lifted the basket from the ground before he could reach out to offer the item to her. Her eyes were cast to the floor and her whole appearance radiated her shyness. He looked at her, saving the image he was seeing. The blonde hair cascading down her back, the dress concealing the delicious curves he had been so close to before, touching even, the blue eyes and swollen lips of the kisses they'd shared. Suddenly, before he could have reached out for her and breathed her name, she had turned on her heels and had exited the alleyway leaving a grumping knave behind.

Growling and muttering foul words under his breath he followed her. Alice tried to walk as fast as she could to distance herself from the man that confused her so. With a slightly sore feeling between her legs slowing her down slightly she turned another corner and increased her pace with all her might. She should head home to her daughter who would, no doubt, be crying for her and wanting to be fed.

But she just couldn't return home yet. She was too emotional and too ashamed. Her eyes fell upon the empty basket she was carrying and she made up her mind.

Stayne halted and watched how Alice, now beyond his reach, entered a shop. A huge grin spread on his face. She hadn't changed a bit. Even after walking away from him she pretended like nothing has ever happened and as if live could go on the way it normally would. How he loved her stubbornness and her persistence. With his hands placed against the wall of another building he peeked at how she entered the shop with her head held high, never failing to present dignity, until she had disappeared from view. This was the moment he had to take action. He immediately turned around and headed back to the inn where he had left the ex-queen.

Slamming the doors and entering dramatically, not minding the looks he received from the other lodgers and visitors, he strode gracefully until he stood in front of the table where Iracebeth was seated.

"The freak has returned." He could hear people whisper insults behind his back.

"We need to leave, now." He simply stated as he glared at the ex-queen.

"Why now? I thought you were so keen on visiting the town again? Has something reached your eye? Something blonde." The sneer was enough to pain the knave even further who by now was tapping his foot nervously. His finger was ticking against his elbow as he stood with his arms folded in front of his chest. "Now." He stressed and Iracebeth rose from her seat with an annoyed look upon her face.

"Right, right. Now." She took a last sip from her beer before turning to the other visitors. "Bye boys."

With a small graceful step she had come to stand in front of him. He sharply turned around to leave, the ex-queen following him closely, when the men around him continued their whispers. With a loud growl the knave had drawn his sword and was now holding a strongly build man within his arm while the sharp blade of his sword was pressed against the man's throat. In a rage Ilosovic snarled at the spectators who backed away from the scene in fright.

"One more, just one more of you who calls me a monster and I'll show you how true you are."

With stuttered apologies he left the inn. A happy queen was bouncing at his side. Her words were calm and posh. "I love it when a man shows off his strength like that."

Stayne just raised a brow at her words which were really annoying in his opinion. If he could he would have killed the darn witch years ago. But each time he had tried the wound in his arm would reappear and he would be left weak and suffering. So he had sworn to find another way to rid himself of her. If ever.

With a firm pace he reached the street where he had last seen Alice enter the shop. He wandered close to the building. Behind him Iracebeth had continued onwards into another street where she sat down on a bench.

"Would you be as kind as to care and explain to me what we're doing in the middle of all these shops?" Normally she would be interested in buying things. The crazier the better. But not today when she's just had her fill and had enough pints of beer to have her knocked out till the very next day.

Stayne walked up close to her to lift her off of the bench but she gestured for him to leave her alone.

"My poor feet, Stayne." Iracebeth explained and the knave grumped irritated by her words and behaviour. What if he had been too late? What if Alice had already left the shop before they had arrived.

Iracebeth closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sun as the warm rays caressed her enormous head. She didn't even notice that the knave had paced further down the street.

Stayne smirked as he saw his obsession pass him only a few feet away. Apparently he had not been too late after all. He'd been right on time. She held a basket filled with vegetables. With a snarl directed at Iracebeth to indicate she should follow him he sped up and made sure he was unseen by wandering in the shadows and at a fair distance away from his prey. Iracebeth, too lazy to rise to her feet, kept her eyes closed and only muttered a few words. _"What's the matter, love?"_ She didn't notice any of what was going on.

Alice had by now reached her home again. With a deep sigh she tried to gather all her muchness before entering the house. She could do this. She could be strong. She'd survived such a situation before, hadn't she? With a determined look on her face she turned the knob and entered the safe haven which was her home. Stayne watched her with a hawk-like gaze as she hastened herself into the house. He made a mental note of that. The house was burned onto his mind and the address hastily written down onto a piece of parchment. He decided to take a step closer but a burning pain began to torment his chest and he cursed under his breath.

"Damned Queen ."

If only Iracebeth had followed him. He knew she must still be on the bench near the shop. Just that last bit of distance was missing. Once again he was left without any possibility to comfort his Alice. Once again she had slipped out of his hands and was now literally out of his reach.

With a cry of anger and sadness he turned around and marched to the one who had caused him all this misery. The one woman who hadn't lifted herself from her seat and who hadn't followed him as he had requested. The woman who would tell him they would move onwards and he had to leave this town behind for another incredibly long stretch of time. He knew he couldn't bare missing his obsession for long, but he would have to.

With pain in his chest, this time not caused by the spell, he thought back of the new memories he would have to comfort him while being distanced from her. How the blonde girl had panted and moaned. How she had whispered his name.

'_My dear Alice.'_

She was still his.

* * *

AU Bonus Note: I've got a question for all readers and I would like for you to respond (mail, pm, review, comment anything) As you might know this story started spontaneously and develops as I write it. I've started to see more characters appear and funnily enough they had names attached to them (usually I lack the names). But I'm not entirely happy with them. So I'm asking you to suggest a name for Alice's and Stayne's daughter. A female name. Although male name suggestions are welcomed as well as I think most of you will suspect what's going to happen next ;D Don't worry This story has a plot and everything happens for a reason. Now send in those names =D


	8. Chapter 7

**Fandom: **Alice in Wonderland 2010  
**Rating:** R ( M )  
**Warning:** Explicit content, do not read when under 18.  
**Pairing: **Alice / Stayne  
**Genre:** General/Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Au: I__'ll be without internet next week and the week after. So the next update will take a while (Unless I finish another part before I leave and have the chance to update it). Here's chapter seven! I thank you all for the many many name suggestions I've received. Some of them I really loved =D I eventually choose for a name which I didn't particularly liked (this has a reason) and which resembles Stayne's actor's surname. Cool uh? Anyway, I didn't want to choose a name which sounds too Victorian and I didn't want to choose a really pretty name because it would hurt the plot =3 I had promised you an evil Mad Hatter still [spoilers?]. But first coming up: Stayne hasn't reached Alice yet. When will they ever be together?_

* * *

**Poor Child**

* * *

**VII**

It was as if time had passed at an unfair rate. Alice looked at the clock which was hanging on the wall opposite to her. Margaret was seated underneath it and raised her hand.

"Please keep still, Alice."

Alice huffed and looked at her daughter who smiled at her in return. "Funny mama." This caused for Alice to laugh loudly and her sister to groan and place her head against the drawing she was making.

This wasn't going to work. Her little sister just couldn't sit still and the daughter she had was just as horrible when it came to manners.

The little girl stretched out her arms to nuzzle her mother. Alice was grateful that her daughter seemed to develop properly and as it is expected of children to grow. She wasn't too tall, her hair had started to grow in golden curls and apart from the occasional glare, which reminded of Stayne in so many ways, the girl looked like a perfect resemblance of a Kingsleigh.

"You two are hopeless." Margaret sat up straight again and allowed herself to draw another thin line upon the parchment without being distracted by the sound of footsteps, indicating someone approached her from behind. It was Helen Kingsleigh who gave a warm smile to her granddaughter. The girl giggled and wiggled some more on her mother's lap causing for Margaret to groan once more.

"How about a break, dears? I've some tea ready for us in the garden." Naturally it had been the servants who had prepared tea and scones for the company. With a bright smile the small girl jumped from Alice's lap to dash to her grandmother. Margaret placed her drawing equipment aside and followed after dusting her own dress. Alice followed suit but had to lift herself out of the chair first. A groan escaped her and her hand came to rest on her back. The pregnancy wasn't easy to conceal anymore and to be honest she didn't even care what others might think of it.

Puffing, she arrived in the garden and sat down again. Her mother gave her a faint smile as the little girl started rolling in the grass.

"Be careful, Clover." Alice called for her daughter, but the little adventuress didn't seem to hear her.

As Alice leaned back she met the concerned face of her sister. "When will Lowell return?"

Margaret laughed softly and shook her head. She started to toy with her own fingers. "Tonight. We will leave for home again tomorrow morning."

Alice glanced at her sister affectionately. "I'll miss you."

Margaret smiled. "I know." The older sister leaned to place her forehead against that of Alice to rub their noses. A cheeky smile was on both of their faces as Alice wondered why her sister adored the evil man named Lowell. Why had she chosen to marry him? Why was she keeping faithful to him and why did she obey his every command like a meek sheep. In Alice's opinion her sister deserved so much better.

With a soft sigh Alice leaned back into her chair again and watched how her sister took a cup of tea and nipped from it.

"You'll be visiting again soon, right, Margaret?" Helen looked at her eldest and was replied to by a nod. Margaret had just burned her tongue by gulping from her hot tea and jumped out of her seat to gasp. "Hot!"

Alice couldn't help but to laugh at the display and she could hear how her daughter imitated her laughter while lying in the grass. Normally it wouldn't be allowed even for such a young girl to make a mess of herself by rolling through the dirt and ruining her dress. But Alice had convinced her mother that being raised too proper has several negative sides to it and Helen, wanting to see her own daughter happy again, had allowed for Alice to raise her child as she wanted and without much interference.

Margaret sat down again and smiled sourly. Her tongue still hurt. Alice smiled at her sister and gently patted her hand. "Be glad Lowell wasn't here to watch this display."

Her sister rolled her eyes and fumed. "Thank goodness." If he had seen her like this he would have made a very nasty remark. He always despised her when she acted clumsy.

Helen turned to her youngest child again. "Alice? What's wrong?"

Alice could hardly believe her ears and gaped at her mother. How had she known she was worrying? She hadn't showed it by her behaviour. Had her expression given her away?

"I was just thinking, mom."

'_About Lowell but I'm not going to start on him again. Not with Margaret around_.'

Alice didn't want to hurt her sister who claimed to be happy with her deceitful husband, and her eyes gave a warning glare. Helen shrugged ever so slightly and extended a hand to the small girl who had appeared from the field, her dress stained green and yellow, and took her on her knee. Clover clamped her tiny hands around one of Helen's locks of hair.

"Alice," Clover looked up at her grandmother and giggled. Alice just looked at her mother with a neutral expression again. "We haven't given up."

Alice almost dropped her own cup of tea at hearing her mother's words. Had she just changed topics? Wait, had her mother thought that she'd been thinking about her _rapist_?

Stayne.

"We will get him, Alice." Her mother assured her before blowing the steam off her own cup of tea. "The police will get him soon."

"Mama," Alice's voice sounded broken and hoarse as she slouched in her chair, the cup of tea set aside before she would break it, and brought her hands up into her hair.

"I don't want to think of him."

Somehow Margaret thought this to be a perfect time to join in on the conversation and leaned closer to her sister. "Yes, you should, Alice. He got you pregnant a second time. He shouldn't get away with this unpunished."

Alice flinched at her sister's choice of words, she'd clearly been in the city for far too long to use such language and such a tone, and started to shake her head in denial. It wasn't that she was disagreeing, she was denying. She didn't want to be remembered of the elongated man that had pushed her against a brick wall and had shoved himself into her tiny frame. Nor did she want to be reminded of the burning look of lust, carried in one eye, or the wet lips which had been pressed forcefully against her own. Just thinking of him got her worked up again and she couldn't have that.

This man, demon, had her enchanted. She dreamed of him at night and she prayed for another meeting, although she knew what had happened hadn't been normal and hadn't been right. She had brought shame upon her family because of him. She'd slept with the enemy. He had made her long for him but he had never shown her true love or kindness, had he? No, she couldn't think of him in a good way. All her thoughts were atrocious and drenched with sin. The man was no good.

'_Let the police get him and torture him. Have him hanged.' _Her heart clenched in her chest because she knew deep down inside that she didn't mean it. But she had to keep up the pretence and she had to stay brave.

The man had left her in such a confused state.

Her hand gripped the chair firmly as she gritted her teeth.

"Don't deny the situation, sister. He's a criminal and he shall be caught." Her sister looked at Helen again.

"Quite right. He will get what he deserves." Alice's mother silently wondered about the man who had brutally taken her daughter and had gotten away with it twice. Even now, as she watched Clover, she couldn't distinguish any nasty traits or features which might have been inherited from the man. The hair was blonde, not the dark raven colour Alice had told of, and the smile that of a true Kingsleigh. The girl was just as free and wild as Alice had been at that age. The only thing Helen could see was that the girl's eyes were an odd colour that didn't circulate within the Kingsleigh's family, though not unpleasant to see. But still, she didn't know the man nor to which family he would belong. Suppose he was the child of a madman or a beggar? Helen involuntarily shivered at the thought.

"Mama," Alice started again and watched Clover glare at her. "Grandma," Helen smiled to show she reacted to her new name. The smile confused Alice as she instantly forget what she had wanted to say.

'I want to forget that man. I don't ever want to see him.' Lies, she knew it but they would make her sound strong.

"It's all right, Alice." Her mother smiled endearingly. "Alice, you'll be fine. We will get him for this. The police hasn't forgotten the case and everyone in town knows who to look for. It'll be fine."

Clover showed a small yawn and Alice's eyes started to twinkle again.

"Yes," She stated firmly as she echoed her mother's words. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

The sky darkened above his head although the day wasn't ending yet. Stayne looked at the shop window while he listened to the sound of a horse and carriage passing behind his back.

Iracebeth was nearby, in a house, drinking with a ginger boy, if not more. And he had to stay outside, of course, like he always had to.

Small droplets of rain started to fall from the sky and he caught one in his gloved palm. His eye studied the water as it dripped down the leather.

How he despised the woman who dragged him along from town to town. He wanted to be in one place only. His grim expression was reflected by the glass of the window as he looked at himself. The rain increased and with one firm push he had opened the door and entered the shop. All around him there were items of value and he could smack his own forehead. It wouldn't take long before the owner of the shop would come to remove him.

His hand was placed upon his pocket to feel for his purse. He had enough money with him to bribe the retailer which was a good thing. Now he could breathe again. The shop seemed to be one of strange trinkets and antiques, and he strode gracefully to one of the cabinets which had several jewels on display.

One of the gems caught his attention. It was blue, bright and sparkling. A gem attached to a necklace. His heart stopped and images of a girl dressed in blue appeared in his mind.

This stone was Alice.

It reminded him of her so much that his throat turned dry and his knees turned weak.

Like expected, the owner of the shop appeared and started to shout things at him, demanding to know who he was and what he was doing. Stayne looked up at the plump man with a grimace. His tight-lipped appearance seemed to scare the retailer who gulped and took a step backwards. Stayne's intimidating height was usually enough to scare his opponents. But also his missing eye and the grim look upon his scarred face would frighten the average human man.

Heavy breathing could be heard from the knave as he placed his large hand upon the cabinet which was made of glass. The shop owner looked at it in awe and prayed silently for the cabinet not to break.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I can see you're a gentleman now." Such a pitiable figure.

Stayne glared at him and replied in his deep low voice. "How much is this one?"

His large finger was pointed at the blue gem and the man in front of him trembled in fright. He hadn't expected for the tall man to be interested in buying.

'_Alice will like this gem. I'm sure she will.'_ Stayne looked at the piece of jewelry with a pleased grin.

She would like it.


	9. Chapter 8

**Fandom: **Alice in Wonderland 2010  
**Rating:** R ( M )  
**Warning:** Explicit content, do not read when under 18.  
**Pairing: **Alice / Stayne  
**Genre:** General/Angst/Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Au: __You thought I'd abandoned this tale, right? Hah! I haven't xD Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Poor Child**

* * *

**VIII**

For months now Stayne hadn't found the right words to express his feelings. To be honest, talking wasn't exactly him. And he had never experienced these emotions before until he had met her. The champion of Underland and the girl dressed in blue.

With the gem he had bought placed upon the desk in front of him he sat to write a letter. The quill was steady within his hand but no ink was covering the tip. He just couldn't do this. He couldn't write to her. He had wanted to show her how he felt about her or how he missed her. But what good would it do? She would understand why he hadn't written her earlier on, right? She would understand why he had taken her to satisfy his own lust? Or perhaps he wasn't realistic thinking those thoughts.

Not one letter had been written or passed to her. With a sigh he buried his head in his hands and started to massage his scalp. That was when the door opened and a faint strike of candlelight reached his desk.

"Are you still up, love?"

It was Iracebeth who had been occupying the room next door and distracting him with her cries of pleasure.

"Are they gone?"

She frowned at his odd question.

"Are your lovers gone?" He said, this time in a low and raspy voice.

"Oh, they left hours ago." She quickly said in her defense and brushed a hand through her enormous amount of red hair. After that she came to stand next to the knave's side and glanced at the crumpled paper in the bin.

"Still not found the right words to write her?" Her voice was gentle and it made him feel eerie. She was talking in her 'I-want-some-affection' voice again, which she usually used before beheading someone when she'd still been a reigning queen. Really, the White Queen's torment had been too grand.

Ilosovic kept his eye shut.

"I think there's truly nothing you can say to make her feel loved." Iracebeth suddenly stated, and Stayne's eye flew open and he looked at her, anger all over his face.

"What makes you say such a thing.' He snarled at her, danger written in his eyes. If he could he would make her feel how he felt. Pained and hurt, dying from the inside and so very lonely.

"It's just a fact." The ex-queen huffed and looked at her spread hand as if she was doing a daily talk. "How often have you assaulted her now? Thrice?"

Stayne snapped at her. "Only twice." And Iracebeth grinned at him.

"You would have done three times if she'd given you the chance. But no, back then she was still a champion, strong and magnificent." Stayne suddenly rose from his chair and backhanded the white-faced woman at his side. Fortunately she had an incredibly large head so it was hard for his hit to miss. She gasped and started to rub her jaw.

"She still is a magnificent young champion." He panted at her, trying to control his anger before his arm would start to bleed again. It always would when he tried to kill this woman. That stupid Hatter was part of the curse. Oh, he would never forget the clown and how he had inflected the cursed wound that would appear on his arm every time he tried.

Iracebeth drew a deep breath. "She is a hero. She survived being raped by you."

"Rape?" Ilosvic's eye grew wide and he was like a seething animal. "You call it rape?"

Iracebeth glanced at him. "You'd like to call it different?" He sat down on his wooden chair again, gazing at nothing in particular. Her words seemed to get to him.

"You see now, Stayne. She never invited you in, did she? Why you suppose the police is looking for you like a common criminal? They know you did something wrong. You mustn't forget, right here we're no queen and king. Here it is Alice who wields power. Her family is well-known. Here we are nothing but ants."

Stayne could not fathom what she was saying, but knew that truth sounded in her words. He had been incredibly inept. He had done things completely the wrong way to try and win Alice. He'd listened to his body and taken the opportunity rather than listen to reason. But his heart had wanted this too, hadn't it?

"She will know I couldn't stay. It's the curse."

Iracebeth huffed. "You really think so? That girl is naïve. Do you think she understands the curse fully?"

But Stayne ignored her words.

"It's the curse," he continued, baffled, "it's you!"

And then he turned to point at Iracebeth, his finger threateningly pointed at her nose.

"You are the one who has been keeping me away from her. You know bloody well how much I love her. She's my Alice, and no one else's."

Iracebeth yelped as Stayne grabbed the inkwell and threw it at her. The item broke against the top of her head and covered her in ink. She cried out again and tried to defend herself by holding up her hands but it did not work. Stayne had gotten hold of a sharp object and started to stab at her, wrestling with her and finally hitting her shoulder and head with the pointed item. His arm opened, the wound had reappeared, blood gushed forth and he lost the feel and command over his muscles. He became weak and defenseless and she could easily roll him over before calling a doctor.

"Stayne, you miserable git." She spat at him through gritted teeth. "You want to have yourself killed?"

* * *

Alice cried out as the baby inside of her was kicking and tossing and turning and she couldn't hold it any longer. The pain was unbearable.

"You're doing just fine." Margaret assured her. But Alice thought her sister might as well have kept her mouth shut.

"Fine?" She choked between cries. "I'm dying here."

Margaret pouted her lips. "Are you now?"

Alice might as well be as the baby was exceptionally large. Clover hadn't been a size like this. 'Luckily,' Alice thought, 'If Clover had been this huge she'd never been born with a mother.'

Her mother rushed to her side, patting her hand. "Just take a deep breath. You've done this before."

And now her second child was about to be born. Alice cried out loudly, the pain being agonizing and not at all as what she had felt with Clover.

She found she could not utter any sensible word and thus kept to crying out some strange tones and vowels that sounded nice. She thought she must be looking quite silly. The midwife chanted some comforting words to her and told her to puff and relax. In her mind she was cursing Stayne for doing this to her a second time, and tears started to stream down her face. The midwife saw this and quickly tried to make her feel at ease.

"Don't worry, Miss Kingsleigh. We can already see the head. It will be over soon."

But Alice wasn't crying because of the pain of the birth, but because she felt betrayed and abandoned. Where was the knave who had done this to her? Did he enjoy his role of the villain this much to leave her on her own?

But she would be strong, she'd be victorious. With a final cry and a final push she could hear the cheering of her family.

"It's a baby boy." The ladies cried out and Alice smiled tiredly. "A baby son." The child was placed on her belly and she smiled at it.

Immediately a pang of pain was to be seen in her eyes. The baby had black hair like a raven and was indeed incredibly large. She could hear the midwife cry out something about stitching Alice up and about the child being of an unusual length. No one in the room could deny it. This boy really was his father's son.

"He looks,"

Margaret said, and hesitated to force a smile,

"gorgeous."

Alice glanced at her sister and could see her mother's pensive glare. They were all thinking the same. At least they now knew for sure that Alice hadn't been lying about the man's description. Hair like a raven and very tall. She took a deep breath. "Now, that's nice." She moaned.

" I shall call him Charles, after our father."

Her eyes closed and Margaret gently stroked some of the sweaty wet hairs out of her younger sister's face.

"And Richard after our late grandfather."

Helen smiled proudly at her girls while she held the huge baby boy close to her body and kissed his forehead. "Richard Charles."

Alice was tired and couldn't keep her eyes open, she reached out for her sister's hand. "Go get Clover, she must meet her new baby brother." And her sister obliged.

Alice smiled tired at her son.

"Welcome to the family."


End file.
